


Flash Me

by Damzil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash, Scissoring, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damzil/pseuds/Damzil
Summary: Young Vega Wieter is rather confused on what her close friend, Reagan, was to her. So as a way of trying to figure it out, she asked to spend the night at the girl's house. If only she knew what Reagan had up her sleeve.





	Flash Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work by me. Any characters depicted here are my own and if they share any resemblance to any existing character, that is purely a coincidence.

Crashing at a friend's house is definately something to reminisce about when it comes to scrounging around in your brain for happy thoughts, even if it's just ill-founded drivel about that time you blacked out in their basement bathroom. All in all, it's still fun to discuss when you've got nothing else to talk about.  
However, there is a distinction between crashing at a friend's house and crashing at a "friend's" house. One is easier to tell your parents about, and the other involves a heavy fabricated narrative about what you're intended to go there for.  
For instance, seventeen year old Vega Wieter was a little bewildered on what her crush, Reagan Russo, was to her. On the scale of friend to "friend", Reagan was an obscure mystery, though Vega did keep to herself when it came to filling her parents in on who she was visiting so late at night. Over thinking things was definitely something Vega did often, and this made no difference. Maybe Reagan-

"You alright Vega," Reagan asked, her hand gripping the girl's shoulder in support, "You just stopped cold right at the foot of the stairs." 

The goth shook herself awake as she was caught daydreaming again. She couldn't keep her head straight ever since Reagan invited her over to stay the night at her place for a photoshoot session. "O-Oh sorry, it's just really dim in here." 

Oddly enough, Reagan's house was extremely dark aside from the natural light that shone in through the windows, and it being around seven in the evening didn't help it one bit. Maybe it was for better picture quality, seeing that Reagan is almost never seen without a digital camera strapped around her neck. 

"Well go on, my room's up those stairs." 

Vega nodded and walked up a few steps before moving her left hand to grip the wooden handrail beside her. Although Reagan's house seemed vacant, she still didn't want to make too much noise with her feet as she made her way up. At the same time she was attempting to stay silent, she heard a click and saw a spark of white light. She looked back to see the other girl with her camera in front of her face as usual. 

"My bad." She said, letting her cam hit her chest.

"You're going to run out of storage, I swear." Vega replied as she reached the apex of the stairs. 

Reagan giggled and opened her bedroom door for them. Vega loved what she saw and man, was she jealous. The girl's walls were plastered with band posters and polaroids, her bed was made, her floors were clean, she had a fucking keyboard which Vega couldn't wait to play. She had it all! And all that Vega could offer was a flat chest, a pixie cut and a music talent. Why did Reagan even want her here in the first place, she wondered. What's a nobody like her got against a cute rocker chick with a fetish for her own camera!?  
Pushing those thoughts aside, Vega made herself comfortable on the wooden chair in front of the keyboard she couldn't stop eyeing. 

"Jesus Russo, you didn't have to renovate just for me." She jested. 

Reagan grinned and grabbed a chair from her desk and faced it backwards to seat herself in front of Vega. "Well, you know," She fiddled with the device in her hands. "gotta make myself look presentable for someone like you." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I'll leave it up to you." 

The goth grunted in response to Reagan's playful wits and fingered through a stack of polaroids that were placed on the edge of the instrument, seeming disinterested in what they displayed. 

FLASH

Vega squinted as she tried to restore her vision while Reagan was having a blast taking random photos of her unsuspecting face. It was kind of cute to see honestly. That's what attracted her to Rea in the first place. From her shoulder length black bob to those adorable piercings of hers… not to mention-

FLASH 

"What is it about me that you keep taking pictures?" Vega questioned. 

Reagan adorably tilted her head to one side and pouted, "Keepsakes." 

Grinning inwardly, Vega turned towards the piano behind her and brushed her fingertips against the keys in an attempt to get the girl's attention. 

"You play?" Reagan asked, her eyes widening in delight. 

Vega rotated back around and tried her best to make herself look as cool as possible. "Took lessons back in Fawn Grove but haven't played a whole lot since then." 

Reagan jolted up. "For real!?" 

Frightened, Vega tensed, "Y-Yeah, I'm sorry." 

"No, you're from Fawn Grove?" 

"Uh yeah, I lived there for fifteen years." 

Reagan seemed pretty attentive for just finding out that Vega was from a different town. "Damn, and here I am thinking you've always lived in Everett Heights." 

Vega scratched the back of her neck with her hand. "Is that a bad thing?" 

"No way, you coulda' fooled anyone by the way you act", Reagan exclaimed as she began looking through her camera gallery, "Why'd you end up moving here anyway?" 

The goth's stomach lurched as she remembered why she moved in the first place. "...I got expelled from schools in that area." 

Reagan craned her neck upwards to stare at Vega, who couldn't even return her gaze. It seemed like she struck a nerve with that question... A big one. "God, I'm sorry." As much as she attempted to change the subject, silence surged through the room every time. She had nothing left to say, but she knew very well that actions spoke louder than words, so she quickly stood up from her perch and ambled towards the exit of her bedroom. 

"Be right back." 

Reagan left without shutting her door while Vega sat there, marinating in her own self loathing as she tried to comprehend what the hell just happened. She wasn't used to generating uncomfortable feelings en masse and it was legitimately frustrating. She knew she must have driven her away with her awkward pause and that nonexistent eye contact! She inwardly cursed at herself and clenched her teeth so hard her jaw ached. What must Reagan feel about this? Like shit no doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written many originals, but this was my first ever published story! I decided to come out of my shell and share my creativity. Hope you enjoyed this and more chapters are in the woodworks!


End file.
